Pass the Hot Coco
by SakiandSuki
Summary: Saki is holding a christmas party at her house and all ninja are invited. Suki her best friend attends and romance is found between her and Shik...read to learn more.


Pass the Hot Coco

Note: This is the beginning of the Saki and Suki series. There are about 20+ stories so keep with us. We will update as much as we can. Please leave comments, or e-mail us at . Enjoy!

A Saki and Suki story by: Saki

Pass the Hot Coco

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha, and Suki was rushing through the streets to Saki's house for the Christmas party. She had a bag with presents for everyone, even one for Shikamaru. Once she arrived, Suki knocked softly because it was cold and her hands were numb. Saki answered. Suki was wearing a cute Christmas shirt with normal jeans, and her Santa hat. Saki decorated her normal outfit with mistletoe designs. Saki's face beamed at the sight of her best friend.

"You made it!" She announced happily. Suki rubbed her ears from the shout.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Saki," Suki said with a slight laugh. She walked in with a bounce in her step and set the presents on the table. Shikamaru wondered up to her. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was green. At the bottom of his shirt, he had candy cane designs al around. He wore reindeer antlers that Naruto had so kindly forced on his head.

"You cam! Merry Christmas, Suki-chan," He said with a slight smile. Suki looked at him with a slight blush. She had always like him, but never knew if he liked her, so she acted as a friend towards him.

"Same to you Shikamaru, Merry Christmas. I like the antlers." Suki said.

"Oh these, they're such a drag." Shikamaru said as he poked at them. He grabbed Suki's wrist and led her to the tree where everyone was gathered. They were drinking punch, laughing, talking and having a good time. Christmas songs played on the radio. Suki's face grew happier at the sight of the big tree.

"Oh wow, Christmas has to be my most favorite holiday." Suki said with shining eyes. Shikamaru looked at Suki with a grin. "Yeah, I can tell, you have worn that Santa hat all through December, but I have to say, this is my favorite holiday too." He responded happily. Naruto came running over.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" Naruto shouted. Suki smiled as Shikamaru plugged his ears.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto." Suki said cheerfully. Naruto smiled and walked over to other people to wish them the same.

"What a knuckle head." Shikamaru said with a sigh and unplugged his ears.

"Hey, he's just passing the cheer." Suki said and lightly hit Shikamaru in the arm.

"Hey now, I was just joking!" He said as he rubbed his arm. Naruto went into the small kitchen that had an archway and a window looking out into the living room. Suki glanced at the kitchen and saw Lee challenging Neji to a punch-drinking contest. Suki then returned her gaze to Naruto. He was begging to join in and grabbed a cup. Suki laughed at Naruto. Shikamaru got some punch and brought it to Suki.

"Do you think it's going to snow tonight?" Suki asked, looking out the window.

"I hope so; it's been some time since I have seen snow around here. A white Christmas would be nice." He said as he sipped his puch. He chuckled, looking at Suki.

"So, what did you get me?" Shikamaru playfully asked.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise." She said with a grin.

Shikamaru wandered over to the couch and Suki followed, sitting down next to him. They spoke for a while until Saki began passing out the presents. Suki got up to help her. When she came back all of her and Shikamaru's presents were there. Suki had gotten him a necklace with a cloud on it, and he had gotten Suki a bracelet with a puppy on it. Suki loved dogs.

After the presents were all done being opened, Suki went to the balcony to look out at the lit town. Everything was beautiful and the streets had last minute Chrsitmas shoppers. Shikamaru walked out and stood next to her.

"So, enjoying the view?" He said with a smile. Suki turned to see him. "Yeah, I guess." Suki replied. Shikamaru rested his hand on the railing beside Suki's hands. They both could see their breath. The wind gusted and sent a chill up their backs. Shikamaru place his right hand over Suki's. Suki looked up at him in surprise.

"It's troublesome, but my hands are cold." He said as he gazed into Suki's eyes.

Saki peered around the corner to find her best friend holding hands with Shikamaru. She smiled in joy and went to run out. A hand wrapped around her head and pulled her back. She spun around to find Kiba.

"Hey wh-" Her mouth was covered and she was pulled away into a corner.

"Don't bug them; you can talk to Suki about it later okay?" Kiba said in a whisper. Saki nodded her head slightly and they walked away.

Suki looked up at the roof above the balcony. Mistletoe was above their heads. She blushed madly and Shikamaru looked up to see why. He blushed too, once he saw the Mistletoe. They looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes. They had liked each other for a while now, but didn't know how the other felt. Shikamaru leaned in slowly and Suki did as well. Next thing they knew, their lips brushed against each other's. At that moment, sparkling flakes of snow began to trickle down from the sky. It was like it happened for a reason.

The snow continued to fall all night over the large town of Konoha. Making the ground white and the hearts of many happy and filled with joy.

On Christmas day, all the friends got together to play in the snow. They divided into teams and gathered things for a snowman. Each person had to contribute something.

Kiba placed a carrot on the head for the nose. Saki and Suki gathered pinecones and berries for the buttons, mouth, and eyes. Lee put his green hat on the snowman's head. Shino put an extra pair of sunglasses over the snowman's eyes. Neji got sticks for the arms, and Hinata grabbed another coat from her house.

After all had been done, they stood back and looked at their creation. Naruto stepped forward and untied his headband. He held it in his hand as he looked at the leaf that was engraved in the metal. Snow landed on it, but quickly melted away. He clenched it in his hand and took a step forward to tie it around the snowman's forehead. Then he stepped back and smiled at the snowman. He chuckled as he turned around and threw his arms in the air.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Naruto shouted. A snowball fight broke out and the entire village seemed to join in. Suki stayed close to Shikamaru, and after the game was over and everyone was tired and cold, they all went for some hot coco.

The End

Merry Christmas


End file.
